Anubis (The Pyramid)
'Anubis '''is a character and the main villain in the 2014 film, ''The Pyramid. He was completely CGI-generated and had no actor to play him. Biography Anubis was an ancient god who judged the dead. However, he was also a vile and depraved being and was therefore banned from the afterlife as he didn't have a pure soul. In order to get into heaven and reunited with his father, Osiris, he tried to find a pure human soul. He did this through taking out their heart and weighing it. To stop this insane god, ancient Egyptians built a pyramid and locked the god inside the pyramid. To keep it inside, the temple was guarded by an aggressive breed of sphinx-cats and filled it with death traps. In 1874, a group of Free Mason explorers discovered the temple and encountered Anubis during their exploration. Although they discovered an escape route, Anubis hunted all of them down, killing them and judged their hearts. In 2013, a group of archaeologists rediscovered the temple who eventually went to explore the temple. After activating the plenty of death traps in the temple, the crew got lost in the temple, resulting in two deaths/fatalities among the crew, Sunni after she fell in a needle pit and Michael after his leg was trapped underneath a boulder and later was taken by Anubis. The rest of the crew were found however by an Egyptian soldier, Shadid who came to save them. His rescue mission was cut short however, when he was attacked by Anubis. Anubis pulled the man through a hole, breaking the soldier in two before pulling him through the hole. After fleeing into the burial chamber, the leader of the expedition, Dr. Miles Holden, was attacked from behind by Anubis, who ripped out his heart. Anubis would shortly after weigh the heart only to deem him impure, crumbling his remains to dust. Anubis would then continue in hunting down the remaining two crew members, Fitzie and Dr. Nora Holden, the daughter of Dr. Miles Holden. As they almost got away, both were captured by Anubis. Fitzie was killed off-screen by Anubis. The final and sole survivor, Nora, woke up as Anubis was ready to remove her heart. However, she was able to cut off the ropes that were tied around her and attempted to escape from Anubis. She got unexpected help from the sphinx cats of the temple, who were able to distract Anubis and keep him at bay. Nora was able to escape Anubis and eventually got out of the temple, where she was found by a young boy. She was horrified when Anubis attacked the boy from behind. It is implied that Anubis is now free from his confinement in the pyramid after taking the boy's heart to weighed. Powers and Abilities Anubis is an immortal god with incredible strength, speed and agility. Despite his large seize, he moves very silently enabling him to sneak onto people before killing them. His most remarkable ability however is his ability to remove a victim's heart without killing them. A victim of Anubis stays alive until he has weighed the heart. If the soul is found impure, the body dies and crumbles to dust. It is unknown what happens to the body when a soul is found pure. Anubis does have the ability to absorb souls as he wants to use it to get into the afterlife. Despite his divine origin, Anubis can be harmed. In Ancient Egypt, someone hit his left eye with an ax, leaving a scar crossed his eye. In 2013, Nora Holden was able to harm him by stabbing him in the neck with a red flare. Both techniques however don't do significant damage to Anubis, as he survived both with seemingly no discomfort. His greatest enemy are cats however as they are the Guardians of the Underworld. Appearance Anubis is a monstrous half-man and half-jackal like creature that stands 7 feet tall. He has the head of a jackal and a brown-reddish skin. He uses his large claws to remove the hearts of his victims. Personality Anubis is described as a vile, sadistic, and ruthless god that terrorized his subjects to a point where they decided to lock him up in a temple. Another sign of his cruel nature is the fact that he needed to take a pure human soul to enter the afterlife and be reunited with his father. Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Main characters